


right now they're building a coffin your size

by bennybentacles



Series: bad things happen bingo [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Comic Book Science, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Poisoning, Protective Ben Hargreeves, also i dont know how real people talk so, bc i dont kow how science work, i dont know what i m doing with this, is this accurate? not at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: how could he know that someting is wrong with him when he didn't feel fine in a very long time//prompt filled: find the cure
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone
Series: bad things happen bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913851
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	right now they're building a coffin your size

it started small. pains seemed to spike in the most random times, his eyes twitched every few seconds, breathing got a little bit harder to do as times went by. he didn't even notice it at first because _years of substance abuse sweetheart!_ and his pain tolerance is basically as high as the mount everest. living in the streets will do that for you

as days passes by, the pains lingered and his bones felt too heavy, too creaky, too painful as if its being hallowed out, always a second away from breaking into pieces but hey, he's thirty and he slept at hard concrete for the last decade and his bones never really felt fine. it would pass, it always did. its only because he was getting used to his soft bed again. 

"maybe you should tell somebody about it Klaus," Ben always told him everytime he complained to his jiminy cricket. maybe he should've told somebody, but would they even care? he highly _(ha!)_ doubts that. _bones that aches for too long?_ it's because we are thirty Klaus. _his eyes twitches alot?_ maybe if you haven't spent your nights dancing in flashing lights then your eyes would be fine. _you can't breath properly?_ maybe stop smoking like a chimney then. he'd rather eat his own foot than tell his living siblings his pains

"oh yeah i would bennyboo," Klaus placated before his hands would search for his cigarette and his lighter, a plain black lighter with a crude ghost etched in white ink. "you wouldn't," Ben always state afterwards, already resigned. Klaus can do nothing but to gaze back to his brother, who was already pulling out his book because Ben was always right, he wouldn't.

"trust me i would" he would still contradict even though they both know the truth just because he can. "yeah, sure, of course," Ben snorts out, bitter and exhausted and Klaus can only sigh because this is not the first time they did this song and dance. he'll get sick, Ben would tell him to get help, he wouldn't listen and he'll still live and it would be brushed under the rug alongside the hundreds of issues that they have

"do you think Allison would mind that i burnt a hole in her clothes?," Klaus broke the silence minutes later just so he would hear a coherent sentence and not this jumbled mess that played around the two of them. "she always do," Ben reminded him, eyes leaving his book and looking up, "you just never cares about what she thinks. just like how you don't care about what i think"

okay, no talking then. it's his morning plan after all, just him and his dead brother sitting in utter silence while not looking at each other even once as the ghost around them tortured them with anguished wails. _great_ , just great

.  
his memory is spotty at best but he can clearly remember when his pains started. it was the day after one of their missions because they are the umbrella academy and now that they are together they are doing this circus again. 

it was an easy mission, well easy for everybody but Klaus. it was the hardest mission he ever had because for once he would finally do something other than being a lookout, and yes that includes the time at japan where they had to save Allison from the guys that tried to kill her because of their father's orders (yeah, fucked up, he knows)

he was the only one who had come inside, as he was apparently the only one in their goddamn family who knows how to sneak in and out of the vents without making a noise. 

"why can't Five do it? he can literally teleport" he had asked, but was only met with glares. "because those people inside knows me, idiot! i won't risk going in there and having a bloodbath" Five had hissed out, and that was the end of the discussion

"great! hope i don't die inside of this creepy warehouse because it would totally suck dick— _god i miss sucking a dick_. i would hate for this place to be the last thing that i see," Klaus muttered, earning disgusted looks from everybody. he had flashed them all a grin before running to the warehouse. he then set off to work, hands swiftly removing the vent cover and disappearing inside.

it was a simple mission. a quick snooping, quick grabbing of a few very important documents, _Klaus do not drop any paper and put it all in this bag oka_ y. he also just needed to import a very large amount of data from the database to Five's usb. easy, very easy, too easy in fact. 

he took minutes to start the transferring the data, and with the time that he took to transfer data he started bagging up documents, his sticky fingers swiping everything that he sees and shoving it into his brother's bag before looking around for a minutes

"Ben isn't it weird that literally nobody was here? like this is one crazy luck that we have," Klaus whispered as he stuck his head in one of the room, which hey, is empty again.

"yeah, totally weird but maybe they are at another wing," Ben answered, voice loud because unlike his brother, he is dead and therefore doesn't need to be quiet.

"yeah, maybe," Klaus muttered, already distracted by the files that he saw which he quickly shoved into the bag. did Five say if the documents need to be in a pristine condition? no he didn't

"hey Klaus your data is already transferred," Ben muttered breaking the comfortable silence washed over them, his eyes glued to the monitors. "yay! great, let's get the hell out of here," a quick check and Klaus made sure that the files had indeed been transferred because if it didn't Five will literally kill him. 

pocketing the usb and slinging the bag to his back, Klaus crawled his way out of the building and that had been the end of it. the mission went well, with them even letting Klaus pick a place to eat for dinner for a job well done because that's what families do, even if the job well done is him successfully sneaking into an illegal criminal lair and stealing files from the place.

..  
the pain only worsen, dragging him down as days passed by. his bones cracked and popped at his every breath, which isn't a lot since he find breathing to be too hard as days passed by. his eyes started getting watery and dry in mere seconds, making it severly itchy and irritating. his chest felt like it was trampled by elephants and his skin felt like it had bruises all over from how sore it had became

"maybe its just the flu bennyboo," Klaus muttered, hands clutching the blankets that are piled on top of him. _why is it so cold?_ its a crime that it is this cold. "just a flu my ass," Ben snarked as he peered over Klaus, brows pinched in concern

"maybe if you listened to me and told them—"

" _yeah, maybe, maybe_. what are they even going to do about it? its just a cold. they would just tell me that i fucked up my own immune system with the drugs and i would feel worse, " Klaus said, cutting off what Ben was going to say. he already felt sad and miserable and he wouldn't want emotional pain on top of that, no thank you.

" what is it's not even a flu?," Ben asked but no one heard him but the wind because Klaus decided to finally let the sandman take him and his pains away. "what is its something else this time?"

.

the thing with Klaus is that nobody really notices if he's gone. example a, his years of sneaking out to get high when they were teenagers and example b, the time when he got tortured by dumb and dumber. nobody really spared a thought about Klaus because _he's Klaus_ , he would show up when he feels like it

so it was normal that Klaus was gone in another family dinner, even though he was gone for seven consecutive dinners. what was more alarming is that even Five is gone, and unlike Klaus, Five is hard to miss. he is big and imposing and looming so the absence of his presence bothered everybody. 

"so where is Five?" Vanya asked after dinner, finally asking the question that flitted through their minds at least once. " maybe he's still poring over the documents that Klaus had fetched for him. you know how he is" Luther mumbled as he wiped of his mouth, making his words distorted in a way that everybody can still understand because they grew up with Luther and he did that shit ever since they were little kids

the four of them sat in a comfortable silence after that, all of them suddenly deciding to just hang out in the dining room. desserts were eaten and wines have been drank (because they can do that since Klaus is gone ) and they were all planning to stand up and separate ways once more when Five appeared in a flash of blue, eyes wide and scanning frantically over them

..  
"so you are all telling me that nobody saw Klaus in the past few days?!" Five asked, voice high and angry, terribly angry. "how can that even happen? your brother doesn't show up for seven nights on a mandatory dinner and you just don't care?"

"look Five, it's Klaus. i know that you only saw him again for the past few months but we've been doing this shit for years. he always does this" Diego reasoned out, and Five bared his teeth. "why are you even looking for him?"

Five faltered at that. he didn't know how to proceed, how could he even start to explain what had happened, what he have done, what fate they pushed Klaus into. "do you remember when you last saw Klaus?" Five had asked, his voice loosing all its bite and suddenly he sounded so young and vulnerable.

"yeah, at the mission. bet he is still stoked at his victory" Luther said, voice a little bit fond because he remembered how Klaus bragged about his successful mission and maybe months before, it would've irritated him to no end but now it just made pride burst into his chest.

"after that? nothing at all?" at their confirming nod, Five cussed. "why?," Diego asked, his interest piqued. 

"do you remember the mission?" Five started before he had to stop to inhale sharply, tears suddenly stinging his eyes "do you remember how Klaus was the only one who went in? do you remember how ecstatic we were when we knew the warehouse was empty and chose to sneak in that day?" Five knew he was sounding crazy to everybody, he knows because he sounds crazy even to himself

"what are you talking about Five?," Vanya asked, voice already shaky despite the fact that she doesn't even know what happened. " it wasn't pure luck. the warehouse being empty isn't pure luck. it was a trap" Five admitted, finally looking at his siblings who were now looking at him, questions no doubt at the tips of their tongue but not knowing where to begin, what to ask, how to even react

"maybe they thought we would raid the warehouse, turn the whole place upside down. so they fled, left everything and fled. they- they—" Five couldn't finish his sentence. how can he even say it? he was the one who pushed Klaus into entering that goddamn warehouse, they were the one who told Klaus to enter that goddamn warehouse. 

"what Five?!?" Diego snapped out, his voice angry and Five can only inhale sharply and hold back his own angry shout because he also don't know.

" i don't know! i don't know what it is but they poisoned Klaus!" Five shouted, hands clenched tightly by his side while blue mist flickered around him, as if he wants to go and run away from this, just like how he ran away from everything else. "it was in the air inside the warehouse, it must've hit him the moment he crawled into the vents. i don't know if it has any scent because Klaus doesn't really react to scent and Ben wouldn't be able to tell otherwise 

" he spent half an hour inside that warehouse. Klaus breaths fast and deep so he must've inhale a lot of it, too much of it" he paused, inhaling deeply as he watched his siblings who are all looking at him in horror. " the effects must've been slow, maybe not even affecting Klaus yet. or maybe it already started and he just wasn't telling anybody"

  
"what does it do?," Diego asked, voice weak as he sat down, his legs suddenly felt like jelly, wishing he was anywhere but here, in this moment, listening to his brother tell him that one of his brothers is poisoned and none of them noticed

"im not sure" Five admitted, eyes suddenly finding the tiled floor interesting. " from the informations that the files had, it's a poison that is mixed through the air. it can't linger on the skin, wouldn't infect anybody that didn't directly inhale it but it clings to the lungs, eats it from the inside

"it also absorbs calcium, which means that Klaus may have painful bones right now. and it eats off retina, distorting images which means that if the symptoms only started three days ago, Klaus may just be experiencing twitching of the eye. but if it started the moment he inhaled the toxin, it may mean that he may not even be able to see right now"

..  
Klaus is feeling like a boiled sock at the moment. his bones are popping like crazy, making sickening noises at his every breath. his lungs felt like a stress ball, all too squishy and just gross making every breath his takes feel like a mossy air. his eyes felt like garbage, burning hot and plunging cold at the same time and honestly he feels really irritated at the moment.

"Klaus?" Ben called out for the thrid time and he can only hum in response because talking felt too much at the moment. "how do you feel?" how does he really feel? he feels like shit, feels as if he woke up after a bad trip, his heroin laced with something else. trust him, he knows how that feels and _0/10 would not recommend_ unless you want to feel like your head has been bashed for a hundred times

'.._./../_./.' he tapped out, his fingers placed on top of a book by his side. he and Ben had been talking like this for the past two days now, after he had found himself struggling to breath after talking for ten minutes. a bad time, really

" _fine_? bullshit Klaus," Ben said, and if he opened his eyes hes sure that his little casper was just beside him, hovering like the little bastard that he is. 

why even ask? he wanted to tell. why even ask when you wont believe my carefully planned lies. '.../._./._../._../ _.__' his hands tapped out and Ben can only scoff in disbelief

"i cant believe that you are still telling me that, what, _you are fine, seriously_?," Ben said, his voice shrill and Klaus can only hum. he's totally fine, totally not sick and totally not feeling as if the little girl from above is gonna snatch him any moment from now

"you are sick Klaus! you are dying, and i would have to watch you die and ask nobody for help because nobody can see me and i would have to watch you die and im not sure if you can come back from this one," was Ben crying? he sounds like he is crying yet Klaus can't open his eyes because he did once and he can only lay down in horror as he realized he can't see anything past the blurry image in his eyes. he never told Ben, not sure if he would still be able to live in this fake nonchalance if he admitted that he can't see.

'.../___/._./._./_.__' he wish you could say his apologies with his voice, but he can't so his pitiful morse code would have to do. Ben can only bite down his fist so that his brother won't here his sobs. he is glad that his brother can't see how he looks at the moment, with him looking like a corpse more than a human with his skin ashy and his lips tinted blue from the lack of oxygen. his eyelids are raw and red, harsh against his skin.

"do you want me to read you a book?," Ben asked after a moment, his own way of apologizing, hands already opening one of his book. he only waited until Klaus hummed in response before he started reading, his voice drowning out the moaning ghosts around them

....

Ben only finished the first chapter of his book when his siblings came barging, all of them stopping at the doorway and looking at Klaus. who looked dead. "Klaus," Ben called out and after a moment, Klaus had hummed

"they are here Klaus," Ben told him. because he need to talk or else he's gonna lose his mind and scream, like how every other ghost screamed. '_._./___/___/._..' Klaus tapped back and Ben felt his lips form into a sad grin

"Klaus," Five called out after Klaus finished relaying his message, "what do you mean by cool?," Ben watched as Klaus stretched his lips into a lazy grin before posing his fingers, '_..././_.' and Klaus gestured weakly into him. 

"Ben? okay," a deep breath and five stepped forwards, his feet carrying him to Klaus, " where does it hurt Klaus?" Five asked, and Klaus lifted his hand, which cracked loudly, before gesturing throughout his body

"all of them? Klaus, tap once for yes and two for no" Five instructed and _tap_. 

"does your bone hurt?," _tap_

"do you feel like you can't breath?," _tap_

"when did you start to feel sick Klaus, tap out how many days" _tap. tap. tap. tap. tap. **tap. tap. tap. tap.**_ too long, too many taps, all of it echoing through everyone's mind

" Klaus, can you— can you even see?" _tap. tap._ and Ben felt his heart shutter as he let out a keening noise, his knees felt weak amd isn't it hilarious, he's a ghost yet he felt weak. his brother can't see, he spent days with his brother who can't see but never told him. is it because he is afraid? of him getting mad? of him blaming Klaus? of him for not asking help? did Klaus think that he would blame him?

around him, his siblings exploded in various emotions. Five had let his hand flop uselessly to his side as he stared at his brother in horror while Diego punched the wall beside him. nine days, his brother was suffering for nine days while they all went on with their lives. did his brother even eat for the past few days? he honestly doesn't know

Luther can only stare at his brother, his little brother that was full of life now looking like something that was dug out of the ground. Vanya had let out a loud scream and glasses broke around the house but for once no one flinched, all fixated on Klaus. Allison can only sob as she looked at her brother Klaus, who she had spent years playing dress up and gossiping with, look so lifeless.

'../__/._../../_./.' Klaus tapped out. repeating lies all over as his siblings listen, horrified when they all deciphered what Klaus was trying to tell. _i'm fine_

..  
the next hour went in a blur with them slowly, carefully transferring Klaus out of his room to the infirmary. it was them frantically calling their mother and watching at the side as she took one look at her son, her bumble bee, a gasp falling from her lips before she composed herself and started working.

"would he need painkillers?," Luther asked their mother after she had finished fixing the iv on Klaus' hand. "is that a jab to his sobriety?," Diego lashed out, already turned towards Luther with a knives on both his hands

"what? no! i just think that Klaus should have the pain eased out his body," Luther quickly defended himself, and after a few seconds of glaring, Diego finally put down his knives. 

"sadly he can't because we don't know what poison he inhaled and painkillers may only worsen his state," Five answered Luther, eyes not leaving Klaus, who is now being hooked into a ventilator. 

"you said it was poison right? does it have an antidote?" Vanya relayed Allison's question, her eyes looking at her sister's notepad. 

"i think so. there are formulas on the documents but Klaus had just shoved in documents in no particular order so i haven't even figured out what the poison really is" 

"then what are we waiting for? we can't help Klaus like this, if we are just here watching him like guard dogs. we should just start finding the cure Five" Luther said, his eyes scanning Klaus one more time before finally looking at Five. who only nodded once before blinking out of site. 

_"great,"_ Diego deadpanned before marching out of the infirmary, his boots loud against the quiet room. one by one, they all started to go out of the infirmary, all headed to one place.

..  
when Five said that Klaus shoved documents in random, he really meant just shoved them together. laid on the table are hundreds of papers, all of them rumpled and torn on the side, just like how Klaus is at the moment, fighting for his life at the infirmary.

"wow," Vanya whispered as she entered the library and saw just how much they should look over, eyes darting from sections to section of the piles of paper strewed over. "i knew Klaus was poisoned because of this file," Five announced as he popped in front of all of them, hands clutching a folder 

"Ben and Klaus must've looked all over the place, not bothering to read any of the papers" Five continued, mostly talking to himself at this point. why would he even bother? he thought he was safe inside that warehouse because his brothers pushed him to enter that place, not knowing that he just walked into his death. "if they did then they must've known right? they grabbed this plan, so they must've known something was wrong with Klaus" he rambled on, eyes rereading the words that he has reread so many times hours ago, praying to a god that he doesn't believe in that his eyes are playing tricks on him

"do you think he knew something was wrong with him?" Diego asked and Five can only hum in response, " he must've started feeling it the night of the mission. after dinner perhaps. must've just pushed it to the side. maybe because he thought it was a cold, or because he was afraid that we would just poke at his past addiction" he said, not meaning to sound accusing but still, it went out that way

"you're telling me Klaus is slowly dying there and he didn't tell anybody?" Diego said, totally ignoring Five's jab at their wonderful sibling relationship. "yes Diego, that's what i meant" Five snapped out before he started to sort the papers, not looking at anybody.

"okay, wow, what can we do to help?" Luther broke the tense silence moments later, hands wrung infront of him, " well, you can start by sorting files, each of the paper has this sign that differentiate them..." and so they started to work, all busy and running on limited time because it is poison, isn't it? poison kills, and its only a matter of time before it does

...  
Klaus almost died. Ben had to watch as his brother flatlined once, twice, thrice in the span of six hours. is this the first time that this happened or did he spend days with his brother, already dead and coming back to life without him knowing. each time that their mother revived Klaus, Ben can only do nothing but stand on the side, alternating between crying and being angry at his brother, at their mother, at his sibling and at himself. 

he stayed by his brother's side for days, while his siblings slowly tried to find out what is even in the poison and how to combat it. Ben spent hours peering over his siblings back, reading what he could. it was a poison mixed in the air, only Klaus inhaled it and he was none the wiser, as he was already dead but he's sure that if he was alive when they went inside that warehouse, he would've been dead by now. 

days passed, and Klaus only worsen. he can still wake up and talk by using morse code, and Ben can only listen and respond to his brother's quips, still trying to make Ben feel better by joking even if he had to spell out his jokes. if Ben closed his eyes, he can almost fool himself that Klaus is just having one of his bad days and that they are outside the academy, far away from his siblings that signed his best friend's fate. he can pretend that his brother is tapping out messages at the side of the dumpster and not at the acrylic pan that laid beside him, making his morbid jokes echo in the quiet infirmary

sometimes his siblings visit Klaus, one by one they would spend half an hour with his brother, asking questions and attempting to talk to his brother. unlike Ben, who had spent years with Klaus and had seen Klaus at his worse, on the days where talking felt too much and he can only tap out responses, his siblings can't follow Klaus fast enough, leaving some of his messages misunderstood. Ben hoped he could translate for his brother, but he can't and can only listen unseen by everybody.

...  
it took a week before Five knew what was slowly poisoning his brother. it was slowly killing his brother, an experimental mix that must've been put together last minute, unaware of how much it can really mess somebody up. they must've been aiming for decapitating every member of the academy, but only managed to make a concoction that affects a victim hours or even days later. 

"Klaus i don't think we can save you," Five admitted one night, admitting his worried to his brother who he thought was sleeping peacefully, with him holding his brother's hand and tears pooling from his eyes, "what if i can't save you? would you hate me if i can't save you?" a sob went past his lips. he felt young. the thirteen years old that he once were standing in the apocalypse while looking at his brother who looked healthier the first time that he died than he did now. he felt old, too old and resigned, guilt eating him up. because it's his fault in the end, it was him who told his brother to enter that place, to scour that place. to retrieve documents from that place, his hands dirty and no matter how much he scrubbed it won't come off. 

Five can only do nothing but cry as his brother tapped out his response. '/../_/.../.._./_././' Klaus said, repeating it, harder than the last to convey how serious he really is, and Five can only bite down sobs as he curled over himself. his brother, his brother was dying and he still told him that it's fine. it's fine that Five essentially killed him? it's fine that his brother told him to walk to his execution? it's fine that his brother can't save him once more? Five doesn't know what is worst

"it's not. it's not fine. i'm sorry Klaus, i'm sorry, i'm sorry" Five blabbed on, uncaring if he sounded young and stupid because at the moment he felt young and stupid, helpless as his brother dies in front of him

"im gonna try my best okay, im going to save you Klaus" Five promised after he finally stopped crying. "tell Ben that im sorry and that im going to fix this. just wait for me Klaus" and with that, Five stood up, his hands briefly brushing Klaus' hair before he disappeared in a flash of blue

...  
they were running on limited time, trying to save his brother before he dies. hours were spent with them poring over books and documents, with all of them telling Five what could be used and Five can only write formulas after formulas, some of them usable while others were scrapped.

whenever they went to Klaus, their brother spend minutes relaying what Ben told him, telling what their dead brother thinks that could work. they spent hours watching Klaus tell his brother's input and flatline moments later, with them standing on the side as their mother bring back their brother, who in return would continue to tell Ben's thoughts as if he didn't just die for a second

progress didn't start coming in until half a week later, with Five finally realizing how he could start to formulate an antidote. after that it was a flurry of him zapping throughout the place, popping in on laboratories to steal chemicals that isn't commercially available and spending hours mixing things together. Reginald never bothered to teach them anything besides what chemicals can be used for makeshift explosives so Five doesn't really know what he is doing half of the time

Five spent hours experimenting mixtures together, calculating and theorizing how his mix would react with the poison inside his brother's body. hours were spent with him writing formulas on the blackboards strewn across the library which turned into a makeshift laboratory, with him crossing out and writing things every few seconds, some of his ideas scrapped with a frustrated groan.

the answer to his missing piece of the equation came when he visited Klaus the next morning. he was just telling his brother about his progress when Klaus knocked his knuckles two times on the acrylic pan by his side, their signal to let him talk, and it's kind of sad that Klaus had to lose his ability to talk to be finally heard 

'.--./---/../.../---/-./ /-.../-.--/ /.--./---/../.../---/-.' Klaus tapped out, finally relaying his dead brothers message, making Five let out a confused sound. '_..././_.' Klaus explained as he weakly pointed at his right side, his eyes opening for a brief moment, seeing nothing but the never ending darkness that had consumed him in the last few days. Klaus knew he won't ever see anything again, even if they had managed to save him. his whole life would be plunged into the darkness with ghost shouting for him, his nightmare finally becoming real. 

"what do you mean poison by poison? " Five asked as he sat upright, intrigued. " im going to run some guesses and we would use the tap system" _one tap for yes and two for no,_

"does Ben mean that i should use toxic chemicals to heal you?" _tap_

"did he solve it while looking at my notes" _tap_

"okay Klaus, i would be back okay" Five said after a moment of him sitting silently, thinking of his dead brother's input. it made sense, fight poison with poison, like how snakes work. its venom is its antidote too, and if he puts that logic behind and adapt it to suit his needs. he can create an anti-venom of sorts

...  
it was a risky idea, with him risking his brothers life by injecting him poisons that could be lethal if he hadn't tweaked it for it to combat the poison in his brothers body. yet Five was willing to risk it because as crazy as Ben's plan was, it was the only one who looked as if it would work

now, three weeks after Klaus became ill, he may probably be better. Five holds his brothers fate in his hand, something that can either heal or kill him, and as much as he'd like to say that his concoction wouldn't kill Klaus, he doesn't really know how his brother's poisoned body would react to it 

"im going to administer it Klaus" five told his brother before he reached out to the iv line, feeling like he is an executioner administering a lethal injection than trying to save his brother's life.

everyone else can only watch from the side with batted breath as they wait for something, anything to happen.

and something did happen. after a few minutes Klaus had started convulsing, his heart monitor beeping loudly and they can only watch as their mother held Klaus down, with her shoving a mouth guard quickly before clamping down on his brother. who doesn't look like he would stop seizing any moment 

then Klaus flatlined once more, his body slumping down and Grace was quick to start chest compression because her boy, Five, said that Klaus should not use defibrillator yet because he doesn't know what that would do to the heavy mix of chemicals in his body. 

a minute, two minutes until five minutes of chest compression. only after five minutes did allison break down, tears dripping down her face because her brother is dead. her brother is dead and he wouldn't come back and she regrets not asking him about his opinions on things she wondered about when she was younger. what did Klaus think about uggs? what did he thought about mesh tops? did he like lemons? does he like yellow or blue? and now she wouldn't know

their mother never stopped doing chest compression, even as luther hung his head down, eyes pooled with unshed tears and diego had already thrown a knife, his face blank yet his eyes angry, angry at who? he doesn't know. is he angry at himself? at his siblings who told Klaus to enter that warehouse? at their mother who is trying to revive Klaus? at Klaus who never told them that he is suffering from the inside? he doesn't know. Vanya watched her mother closely, feeling as if she is watching a car crash, a horrifying image yet you can't look away. 

Five saw it, the way their mother counted under her nonexistent breath, changing her pace all of the sudden, compressing in a faster pace. nobody would've noticed it, as it was a small change of pace but that's the only indication that Five needed before he popped in next to his mother in a flash of blue, his hands clutching the defibrillator. 

"it's working. it's working isn't it?" Five rushed out, his hands already thrusting out the paddle to his mother before he teleported next to the machine, ready to call out when to charge

"clear!" and his brother arched off the bed, Grace already charging up the paddles the moment it lose contact with Klaus. "clear!" again, and again and four more times and Vanya is openly sobbing, wanting to ask them to end her brothers suffering yet somehow no sound went past her lips

it was only after the eighth time, when Five was losing hope when Klaus finally took a breath on his own, wheezing out and Five was quick to grab the paddle from grace to let her set Klaus back up.

it may work, he hope it worked. Five is not religious yet at that moment he prayed to a god he doesn't believe in that the antidote works

...  
somehow, out of pure luck, it had work. Five's bullshit experiment antidote worked, and Klaus slowly got better. he only flatlined twice after being administered with the antidote. within a week he was finally cleared of the ventilator that he had used for a month

"this feels weird," Klaus rasped out the night he got of the ventilator, talking to Ben who was the only person in the infirmary, "yeah, this is weird" Ben agreed, his voice still shaky because he still can't shake of what he saw when Grace was reviving Klaus. he saw his brother's ghost come out of his body and Klaus _screamed_. screamed like every other ghost that he is scared of and Ben can only do nothing but to cover his ears as Klaus begged for _him_ , calling out _his_ name and asking for help that he can't give. 

"i missed talking," Klaus confessed and Ben snorted, "of course you did. you should rest though" Ben said, his eyes not leaving his brother. ben knew he would never tell his brother about what he saw, another secret that he would keep forever.

" you know what Ben, you could be my eye seeing ghost" and Klaus laughed softly before yawning, his unseeing eyes closing off and Ben just pulled out a book, already telling Klaus tales of the people in his books while his brother listened, waiting for the sandman to take him.

ben knows his brother won't be able to see again, knows that the moment that Klaus became well enough that he can move back to his room everything would hit him all at once and Ben knows that Klaus would have a hard time processing all of this, with him being blind. ben knows weeks later Klaus would slowly point fingers and blame everybody, just like how he always do yet this time it may be true

Ben knows that he would have to see another one of Klaus' bad days and they would talk in morse code again and his brother would cry endlessly and he would wreck havoc once more yet Ben can only force himself to relax because at least his brother is still alive, and he'd rather have another bad day and even become an eye seeing ghost if it would mean his brother is alive and safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> is this way too long for one prompt? i dont know. also i dont really know how to write dialouges bc i dont like talking to people in person so..... 
> 
> the title is from Mama by My Chemical Romance btw in case you are wondering 
> 
> let me know what you think, im @bennybentacles on tumblr


End file.
